Sonhos
by Nanika.Moon
Summary: Os sonhos podem ser mais do que realmente são... principalmente se Mukuro esta nele.


A luz do sol bate na lua...

Bate na lua, cai no mar...

Do mar ascende à face tua,

Vem reluzir em teu olhar...

E olhas nos olhos solitários,

Nos olhos que são teus...É assim

Que sinto em êxtases lunários

A luz do sol cantar em mim...

"Madrigal - Manuel Bandeira "

Depois de um dia longo e cansativo na escola por culpa dos mesmos motivos tais como: Gokudera bateu em uns garotos que estavam falando algo sobre o Tsuna ter tirado 0 na ultima prova, Hibari tentando morder até a morte o Gokudera e o Tsuna por "perturbarem a paz de Namimori" e por fim o Tsuna e o Gokudera acabaram na detenção por perturbarem a paz e explodirem uma parte da escola.

Já estava bem escuro quando o Tsuna, Gokudera e o Yamamoto (como o Yamamoto tinha que ficar até tarde no clube e os meninos tiveram detenção no final eles conseguiram voltar juntos) estavam voltando pra casa.

- DESCULPA JUUDAIME EU ACABEI COLOCANDO A GENTE NA DETENÇÃO E POR MINHA CULPA A GENTE TEVE QUE VOLTAR COM ESSE IDIOTA!

- hahahaha Mas não é mais divertido voltar pra casa junto com todo mundo ?

-NÃO É NÃO

- Hum, calma Gokudera, eu gosto de voltar junto com vocês

-haha não disse Gokudera o Tsuna concorda comigo haha

- Tsk, se o Juudaime pensa assim então não vou mais reclamar

Depois disso eles caminharam em silencio até chegar na casa do Tsuna

-Então já vou indo gente até amanha

- ATÉ AMANHA JUUDAIME

- até Tsuna

Como era tarde e o Tsuna já estava muito cansado ele foi direto pra cama e caiu no sono bem rapido, mas um som alto acordou o Tsuna *AHH QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE...onde eu estou ? que lugar é esse ?* ele estava deitado em um tipo de campo com metros e metros de grama e com poucas arvores e embaixo de uma delas Tsuna estava deitado e quase entrando em choque por não saber o que estava fazendo ali.

- COMO EU VIM PARAR AQUI ?

- KUFUFUFU~ a quanto tempo Sawada Tsunayoshi ~

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Tsuna quando ele escutou a familiar e reconhecivel voz do Mukuro *P-por que o Mukuro esta aqui e será que foi ele que me deixou aqui ? *

-Rokudo Mukuro por qual motivo você me trouxe até aqui ? v-você VAI TENTAR ME MATAR ?

-Kufufu mantenha a calma Tsunayoshi, eu te trouxe até aqui para apenas te dizer uma coisa ~

Depois de dizer isso Mukuro se abaixou na altura de Tsuna e encostou uma das mãos no tronco da arvore e pousou a outra mão no rosto do Tsuna que estava começando a ficar bem vermelho *o que o Mukuro pensa que esta fazendo...a mão dele é sempre tão fria ?...nem parece que ele esta vivo* Mukuro olhou bem nos olhos de Tsuna, não com um olhar maligno ou cheio de malicia mas sim um olhar triste e profundo como se estivesse vendo diretamente a alma do menino que já estava parecendo um tomate de tão vermelho que estava ficando.

- Tsunayoshi...eu quero...

- O-oque é Mukuro ?

- ...Tsunayoshi eu estou muito fraco agora e essa ilusão não vai durar muito tempo...Tsunayoshi eu te trouxe até aqui pra te dizer que eu sempre vou te amar, desde o dia da primeira luta que tivemos...eu me apaixonei por você, pelo seu modo de proteger aquilo que você ama, graças a você eu perdi a sensação de vazio que eu sentia, Sawada Tsunayoshi eu te amo.

-M-mukuro...

Mukuro não deu tempo para que Tsuna termina-se a frase e acabou com a distancia entre eles dando um delicado beijo nos labios de Tsuna e ele se separou para ver os olhos do menor mais uma vez antes de voltar a beijar ele, so que dessa vez ele foi mais possesivo e não deixou o Tsuna se separar dele até que os dois ficassem sem ar, Mukuro se afastou um pouco de Tsuna mas ainda não parava de olhar os olhos do menor e ele qubrou o silencio falando

- Eu sempre vou te amar...desculpa

Depois de falar isso ele deu um ultimo beijo na testa do menor e tudo desapareceu e Tsuna acordou mas dessa vez ele estava no quarto dele, Tsuna se sentou na cama e começou a chorar *o que foi isso ? deve ter sido um sonho estranho causado pelo cansaço...mas que sensação de vazio é essa ?*

Varios dias se passaram e Tsuna não voltou a sonhar com o Mukuro, mas a sensação de vazio não passava e Tsuna não conseguia parar de pensar em Mukuro e nas palavras dele *Quero saber o motivo dele estar se desculpando...sera que ele vai fazer alguma coisa ruim, ou ele estava se desculpando por estar falando aquilo pra mim ? Aquele não era o Mukuro o Mukuro nunca iria dizer algo como aquilo...ou sera que ele ESTAVA BRINCANDO COM OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS ?!...mas ele parecia tão serio e tão triste* Gokudera e Yamamoto viam como Tsuna estava agindo estranho e decidiram não incomodar seu chefe que parecia preoculpado com algum assunto que pela cara do Tsuna parecia ser um assunto BEM serio.

Tsuna pensando tanto e sofrendo com o vazio acabou notando que estava apaixonado pelo Mukuro e sentia falta da sua voz, dos seus olhos, dos seus toques e seus beijos. Ele tentou ignorar isso para tentar dormir *Esse maldito esta me deixando com insonia faz muito tempo que eu não durmo direito*depois de meia hora deitado encarando o escuro ele conseguiu dormir.

-Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi sentiu saudades ?

-M-MUKURO O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI ?

- como sempre você me fazendo as mesmas perguntas kufufufu~

Dessa vez eles estavam deitados na grama e acima deles tinha um céu bem estrelado fazendo companhia a uma lua cheia enorme e voando ao redor deles tinham varios vagalumes e era possivel escutar o barulho de um pequeno riacho que tinha perto. Mukuro riu um pouco e se levantou ao mesmo tempo que Tsuna.

-Mukuro...eu quero saber o que foi aquilo da ultima vez ?

-...

-MUKURO !

-eu já não te disse Tsunayoshi ?

Depois de falar isso Mukuro começou a se aproximar de Tsuna que estava começando a recuar mas acabou caindo no chão por culpa de uma pedra *o que ele vai fazer* Mukuro aproveitou que o menor caiu no chão e deu uma pequena risada antes de se abaixar e pegar o queixo do menor e encostar os seus labios contra os do Tsuna e começar a lamber os labios do menor para que ele abrise a boca, Tsuna não conseguia mais raciocinar e abriu a boca, Mukuro começou a memorizar cada canto da boca do seu amado antes de começar a roçar de leve a lingua dele com a do menor, Tsuna estremeceu com o beijo e estava começando a ficar sem ar e bastante ofegante.

-P-porquê você esta fazendo isso comigo ?

- Ti amo

Eles voltaram a se beijar mas dessa vez Mukuro começou a passar as mãos por dentro da camiseta de Tsuna e fazendo o menor soltar alguns gemidos durante o beijo e deixando o Tsuna ofegante.

-Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi você não tem ideia de como eu esperava você

- M-Mukuro hmm eu eu...te amo

Depois de escutar isso Mukuro arregalou os olhos de surpresa e voltou a atacar os labios do menor de um modo mais possesivo e apaixonado.

- Um dia eu vou sair da prisão e eu vou poder ficar junto com você...não como uma ilusão mas sim com meu verdadeiro corpo Tsunayoshi~

- Eu vou te esperar Mukuro.. Ti amo

- Ti amo meu querido Tsunayoshi

Basicamente essa é a primeira fic que eu tentei escrever...eu gostei do resultado final mesmo que ficou meio vago e sem proposito kkkk mas eu acho que é uma questão de tempo até eu conseguir escrever melhor.

Bye ~


End file.
